


What are you watching?

by flashwitch



Category: Sentinel and Stargate: SG-1 crossover
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are watching TV.<br/>So are Jack and Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you watching?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own The Sentinel or Stargate.

"What are you watching, Chief?" Jim asked as he went to sit beside his friend on the sofa.

"It's Wormhole Extreme. A new sci fi show. I've heard it's quite good. And one of the main characters is a doctor of archaeology, anthropology and linguistics."

"Hmm. What's it about?"

"The air force versus aliens."

"That actually sounds quite good, but where does the archaeologist come into it?"

"Well, apparently he was some sort of super genius who figured out about the aliens, and realised that they built the pyramids and was recruited to work with this uptight colonel, and open this magic ring that lets them travel in space. Even though no one believed his theories apart from the military and his reputation was destroyed."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, all that happened in the film. It sounds a bit farfetched to me."

"More farfetched than a genius anthropologist figuring out that Sentinels were real and getting laughed at for his theories, but then working with a Sentinel detective and getting kidnapped and shot at and even dying once?"

"I see your point."

* * *

A day or so later...

 _"John Ellis went into the jungles of Peru as a soldier, but he came out the Sentinel. He polices the mean streets of Cascade, America's most deadly city. His Guide, Blaine Sanders at his side."_

 __Jim and Blair stared at the television, unsure of what to think of the announcer and the advert on the TV.

" _From the network that brought you 'Wormhole: Extreme!' And 'Due North', comes 'The Sentinel'. John Ellis has heightened senses. Touch, Taste, Smell, Hearing, Sight. He is The Sentinel."_

 __"Okay man, I'm freaking out right now! Tell me this is some kind of joke."

"I don't know Sandburg. Why don't you tell me?"

"What? Oh man, this sucks. I bet someone used the information from the Diss Disaster to make the show. What are we going to do?"

"Maybe this is a good thing."

"What!" Blair stared at his Sentinel, astonished. After everything the anthropologist went through to cover for him...

"Think about it Chief. Plausible deniability. If it comes up again, if someone tries to call me a Sentinel, we just point at this show."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Blair nodded, understanding. "But are you sure, Big Guy? I mean, this is your secret and they're using it for entertainment."

"No, I'm not sure. But there's not much we can do about it and it might help deflect some of the maniacs."

They sat watching the TV for a while longer and then Blair cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Well, if that TV show is real, based on us... you don't think... I mean, that's the network that makes Wormhole Extreme..."

"Nah. No way. It couldn't be. Could it?"

"I don't know man. But if you were running a top secret project from under Cheyenne Mountain, wouldn't you want some plausible deniability yourself?"

* * *

In an apartment in Colorado Springs a few weeks later, an Air Force Colonel and his Archaeologist watched the first episode of The Sentinel.

"This is ridiculous."

"More so than an archaeologist working on a top secret government project on a first contact combat team?"

"Well, yeah! He should have arrested the neo-hippie for fraud right there!"

"He wanted to, but then the kid saved his life! I mean, you could barely stand me till I saved your life."

"Which time?"

"Take your pick!"

"And there is no way they would ever end up working together, which is clearly where this is going."

"Yeah, no way." Daniel snorted. "Jack, come on. He's you! The version of you before you rediscovered your sense of humour."

"Yeah, well the kid's you. He even has your hair!"

"Hey! It was never _that_ long! Anyway, I do not bounce."

"Uh, yes you do. Especially when you're excited or angry. And I can just imagine the kid playing with the event horizon the way you did on your first trip."

"Look, never mind. Let's just watch the show."

"Yeah, I don't know why we're arguing. It's not like its real or anything."


End file.
